Ryoma Hoshi
|english talent=Ultimate Tennis ProDanganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「テニス選手」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “tenisu senshu”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Tennis Player |gender= |height= |weight=40 kg (88 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=60 cm (24") |bmi=45.2 |blood_type=B |likes= |dislikes= |family=• Unnamed parents • Pet cat |participated=Killing Game Semester |fates=Murdered by Kirumi Tojo |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Fog Heights High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Akio Ōtsuka Chris Tergliafera }} '''Ryoma Hoshi' (星 竜馬 Hoshi Ryōma) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. His title is Ultimate Tennis ProDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「テニス選手」 chō kōkō kyū no “tenisu senshu” Super High School Level Tennis Player). Despite his promising career, he killed a whole mafia organization and became a prisoner on death row before being shut in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles,Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. earning him the nickname Killer Tennis. History Early life Part of the fake backstories created for Ryoma and the other fifteen students was The Gofer Project, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth’s destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Ryoma and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of The Gofer Project, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gofer Project was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Ryoma and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma who declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair said that he is the mastermind behind the Killing Game who let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Ryoma and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Ryoma has no complete recollection of the event, as he was murdered before he actually received a complete memory about The Gofer Project by the Flashback Light in Chapter 5. }} Killing Game Semester Creation and Development Ryoma's character background as a tennis player is heavily inspired by the fictional character Ryoma Echizen from the famous animanga series, . He shares his first name with Echizen, "Ryoma", and both characters are famous and talented tennis player. Throughout the game, Ryoma has his own catchphrase "Mada mada dana" (まだまだだな lit. No, not yet) similar to Echizen's famous catchphrase "Mada mada dane" (まだまだだね lit No, not yet). Name ---- His given name kanji 竜馬 Ryōma, is composed of the characters for "dragon" (竜) and "horse" (馬) while his last name kanji 星 Hoshi, means "star". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Ryoma was first seen inside the lodging area along with Kirumi and Tsumugi Shirogane. After he introduced himself to Kaede, he warned her not to get close to a murderer like him. Appearance Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3. Contrary to his soft appearance, he has a very deep voice. He has black eyes with no visible pupils and pale rosy cheeks. He wears a black hat with two points that has a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it. He wears a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears brown shoes and has a metal cuff attached to his left leg with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff. His legs are notably much more muscular than the rest of his body. He always has a candy in his mouth, which may give the impression of a cigarette. Personality Ryoma is a hard-boiled dandy character.Official Blog Day 18. Though he looks like a child, it's been said that his life experience would put an adult to shame. He has a coolness that common high school students don't have, heightened by his very deep, mature voice. He is the calmest, composed, and unperturbed person in the killing game. He isn't shaken by murders nor even if he is personally harmed. Due to his grand past as an assassin, he considers himself a killer, the kind of person other people should not get close to. While generally not appearing very aggressive, he is apparently willing to harm and even kill people if he believes they deserve it. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan of Danganronpa V3, he is very amused by the idea of "crushing" Nagito Komaeda. Younger Ryoma was a big animal lover with a positive and proactive nature, but he states that he is now just a shadow of his former self and his old self no longer exists. Nevertheless, he still has certain kindness in him and retains his great love for animals. He will not stand seeing an animal in trouble, considering such situation an emergency. He empathizes with Kaede Akamatsu's wish to escape and become friends with everyone, considering it "not bad" option. However, he has a tendency to push other people away. He feels others shouldn't get close to him, because along with being a murderer he is on a death row and thus likely to die soon, which would cause his close ones emotional burden. During class trials, he generally trusts others, but doesn't hesitate to voice his doubts and use calm judgement. He is also willing to immediately apologize for incorrect doubts. Talent Ultimate Tennis Pro In other languages Ryoma's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Family: Pet cat :Love Interests: Girlfriend :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Kirumi Tojo Kokichi Oma Kaito Momota Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *Ryoma has a very deep voice despite his small appearance. This contrasts Daisaku Bandai from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, who has a high-pitched, feminine voice with a very bulky appearance. *Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3, and the shortest human character in the entire Danganronpa series. *Ryoma's English voice actor, Chris Tergliafera, also voices Gundham Tanaka in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Ryoma the 15th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru: Рёма Хоши es:Ryoma Hoshi pl:Ryoma Hoshi Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Murdered